


Work Hours

by RedLlamas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Btw this was just an excuse to write smut thank you for reading, Does it count as pre-slash if they already had sex, Girding loins, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Thor manages to calm the Hulk down enough for Bruce to come back. Only problem is, he has no clothes to wear.





	Work Hours

Hulk likes being outside.

He's big and powerful and loud. Sakaar liked Hulk. They like big and powerful and loud.

Thor, his small friend, likes Hulk too, but he likes Bruce too.

Hulk always hesitates to go to sleep. Natasha could calm him down enough. But now on this spaceship, she is not here.

Thor is here.

Thor calmed him down.

Hulk did not hesitate with him.

  


Bruce woke up and felt himself all sore.

He felt disoriented, but that’s to be expected. Thor is near him, and he feels very happy to see someone familiar.

Unfortunately, Thor looked up from where he'd been dozing off, and loudly exclaimed, “Bruce! You're back!”

Bruce nodded as much as he could, hands preemptively holding his temples. Huh. He didn't have a major headache, which was unusual.

Did the Hulk go willingly? What did that mean.

He sat up gingerly, trying to get his wits about him. He looked around, and saw he was in a room in … a spaceship? Seemed about right. When he turned back to Thor, he took stock of the god.

“You don’t have an eye anymore.”

“Yes!” Who else could sound excited about losing a body part? “Hela nicked it out during that fight on the balcony, right before I tapped into the Lightning. It was very precise, took a lot of skill to do it, actually.” Thor gazed into the distance, amazingly appreciating his evil sister’s expertise in dismembering family members. His gaze turned back to Bruce, and he asks, “How are you feeling, Bruce?”

“Surprisingly well. I thought I said it’d basically be impossible for me to turn back to me–?” Bruce trailed off, getting up from the cot he was on, only to feel a very large pair of pants slide down his legs.

He should be used to this already, but sadly enough, he is still very much prudish about himself. Bruce yelps and quickly pulls them back up, awkwardly holding the unsalvageable waist in a bunch in his hands.

“Oh my God, I'm sorry for flashing you, Thor, I'd forgotten that–” he tried to explain but Thor waved him off good-naturedly.

“Don't worry about it! Happens to the best of us,” he assured, smile never waning. “I have to say, it's actually fantastic to see your girth as you are. Hulk’s loins were seared into my mind, and seeing yours is like a breath of fresh air! It's perfect, eases my mind!”

Bruce didn't know how exactly to feel about the fact that Thor Odinson, god of storms and lightning, thinks his dick is perfect. He thinks he should be embarrassed by this, but is too bewildered for that, so he sits down.

It seems that his muddled emotions were apparent, and Thor quickly added, “Not that I thought that Hulk’s loins were bad, they weren't! It's just that they were – and pardon me for saying this – grotesque, too big, very green, not that green isn't a bad color. Your loins, Banner’s loins, are the perfect size! Good form, great grooming, fantastic for many activities!” Thor now looked very determined to make sure that Bruce knows he has great loins, and Bruce covers his face with his hands.

“Please stop talking about my loins,” he pleaded.

Thor smiled and nodded. It was quiet for a moment, before Thor piped up again, “I know that you need clothes, and we found an armory, cafeteria, and a bunch of other junk, but have yet to find any clothes or uniforms. I did manage to find this blanket!” Thor triumphantly held up a dark red blanket.

“Oh. That's okay. I don't know how to wear a blanket, though,” Bruce said, feeling sorry at this situation.

“Don't worry!” Thor waved him off, and made him stand up. “I know how to gird loins.”

“Gird loins?” Bruce asked, standing up, clutching his worn pants.

“Yes,” Thor said, promptly pulling Bruce’s pants down, much to his horror. “Very effective clothing method,” he continued as he wrapped the blanket around Bruce’s hips, then taking the time to properly pull the ends over Bruce’s loins, under his thighs, over the hips, and end with a well-secured knot. He looked up at Bruce and patted his hips, signifying the end of the impromptu manhandling.

Bruce felt… electric. Thor’s hands, though not meant to be roaming, touched him gently and firmly. It felt nice to be handled by him, and he felt the embarrassment turn into desire.

Thor stood up, hands lightly grazing his sides.

Bruce lifted himself on tippy-toes and lightly grazed Thor’s lips with his own.

After that slight touch, he heard the god of Thunder softly gasp, so he pressed his lips more intently on Thor’s, this time holding on to his shoulders.

Thor finally got the idea and kissed back fervently, as if he was drowning and Bruce was the air. Bruce ran his fingers through Thor’s now close-cropped hair, Thor’s own hands roaming hotly over his torso. When they broke apart, Thor continued pressing open-mouthed kisses on Bruce’s cheek, his neck, anywhere he could reach.

Bruce sighed and thought that this is what it must feel like when prayers are answered.

A hand was on his hip, and he covered it with his own, sliding it down past the border of his loincloth to his erection. Bruce grabbed Thor’s chin and dragged him up from where he was leaving a very dark hickey to look into his eyes, and told him, eyes blown, “Take this off me.”

Thor chuckled, kissed him, once, twice, thrice as he quickly undid the work he had just done, arm quickly pressing Bruce close to him while he began to jerk him off. Bruce shuddered against him, mouth caught in another kiss.

Thor didn't let up. His hand gripped Bruce as if grabbing onto Mjolnir, sending shocks of adrenaline through his mortal body. Bruce breathed heavily, clutching onto Thor’s shoulders, hips trying to meet Thor in an attempt to reach Valhalla sooner.

It was a kiss with a growl and a particular squeeze that brought Bruce over the edge, feeling like a light show, his only grounding the solid wall of muscle currently holding him up.

Bruce panted as he rode his high, not noticing Thor bringing up a finger to lick off. He felt as if on jelly legs, and cautiously sat back down on the cot, looking up at Thor with lidded eyes.

Thor was beaming down at him, smile never having left his face.

“See? One of many activities we can do,” Thor purred, easily straddling Bruce, rubbing his own hard crotch against Bruce’s soft one, eliciting a moan from the latter.

“I hope it's not the only one we do,” Bruce managed, holding on to Thor’s hips.

Thor chuckled and caressed his face before kissing him, reluctantly getting up. He kneels in front of Bruce and girds his loins again, ending with a soft pat on his thighs. He got up, and left, stopping at the door to smile warmly at Bruce one more time before leaving.

Bruce sighed happily, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. He grabs his face and feels it warm.

“Oh my God.”


End file.
